


Devil of Drakenborg

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Choosing a quiet tavern to enjoy a victory drink after a successful hunt, you receive a stark reminder that humans can be just as deadly. And stupid.April Writing Challenge Day 6 – He’s a Pirate (Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 32





	Devil of Drakenborg

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> ** Swashbuckling fight music? Jovial violence? That sounds like my Witcher! – Me when listening to this song.
> 
> Magic!reader, gender neutral pronouns
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing, good ol’ fisticuffs, very slight angst, flirty!Geralt, badass reader (Not really a warning but it makes everything better)

Clouds were slowly dissipating from the sky and darkened purples and reds began to glow in their place. After another successful hunt, all three of you decided to head to a local tavern and enjoy some good food and ale. Once you had taken your fill of delicious breads and meats, you and Geralt enjoyed a drink together as Jaskier entertained the tavern’s customers, singing tales of your adventures and blights. You loved watching your good friend perform, seeing the bright, smiling faces of those enamoured with his stories. Tonight he was serenading various women who were enjoying his love ballads and passionate odes. As you began tapping your feet, a large hand slowly found its way to your thigh and a thumb gently rubbed circles on it. You turned to your side and smiled at Geralt, who seemingly had been staring at you the whole time. Without a word, you leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips, a reminder that he was the only star in your sky. You placed your hand on his arm and gently stroked it as you gazed into his eyes, the fiery amber never ceasing to keep your heart warm. You stayed like that for a while, looking into each other’s eyes lovingly as one of Jaskier’s love songs floated in the air. Then you stuck your tongue out at him, causing a low rumble in his chest that vibrated through you. When Jaskier’s song ended you both clapped, you met the bard’s eye with a beaming smile, using your fingers to whistle as well, causing him to blush slightly.  
Just as he began another ballad, the tavern door was forced open with a loud thud and five men marched in, dressed in varying villager clothes. It cause everyone to turn and look, you glimpsed at the women who had scrambled off the floor and now stood, some with their heads down. “Oi!” shouted one of the men, medium height and slightly overweight, pointing a stubby finger at Jaskier, “Enough of your poetry shit, keep yourself away from our women!” Jaskier held his hands up and began to protest his innocence when two of the men strode over and grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him back with them. Some of the women began to plead with their husbands and one was met with a slap to the face. Rage filled your chest and you hopped over the table- and Geralt- standing in front of one of the men who had Jaskier. “That’s my bard, thank you very much!” You stated, glaring at him, one of your hands gripped Jaskier’s shoulder as your other hand clenched into a fist.  
“Oh fuck off.” He hisses and goes to push you away with his free hand. Instead you grabbed his arm and twisted it, using your leg to kick him to the floor as you pull the arm tighter. The man instinctively releases Jaskier and squeals in pain. Then the leader of the group stalks towards you, teeth bared. Just as he makes it to you, a hand yanks on his shoulder, turning him, “That’s my partner, thank you very much.” Geralt mimics before punching the man in the face. The man drops to the floor. Another of his gang picks up a broom and hits Geralt on the back with the handle. The effect was minimal and you watch as Geralt’s eyes blaze brighter than before. A wicked grin makes its way on your face and the fight begins.

Shouts and cries are heard from those still in the tavern, some immediately leave while some stay, either trying to support their friends or just to watch. The man you previously held had long been discarded as you fought the other one who was still holding Jaskier. He tries to kick you away, but you easily dodge it and kick him in the chest- forcing him into the wall behind him. His grip on Jaskier loosens and the bard manages to wrangle his way free, just as you bring your knee to connect with the man’s stomach. He doubles over in pain and it gives you time to check on Jaskier. He’s hiding behind a table with one of the women and gives you a quick thumbs up. Then he shouts at you but you can’t hear it. Suddenly arms wrap around your waist and tug you back harshly. The man drags you towards the centre of the room as another one waits, fist ready. Then he launches at you but you quickly let your legs go out from under you and you fall, the fist meant for you collided the man holding you instead. As you swiftly crawl away from him, you hear a familiar voice behind you and are quickly lifted to your feet. “Thanks honey!” You call as you peek over your shoulder to watch Geralt spin perfectly to land a punch into a man’s jaw, knocking him out. He winks at you and you spot the leader of the group- face bloodied and snarling- come running at Geralt. Using the Witcher to hold your weight you grab his shoulders and swing both your legs up to kick him in the chest, propelling him into a table. As the man slumps to the floor unconscious, Geralt whispers in your ear, “It’s so sexy when you do that.”  
“What, save your bacon?” You tease as you both go back to back, deflecting punches from your opponents.  
“You like my bacon.” Geralt jokingly replies before headbutting his challenger, a swift and powerful move that knocks the man out cold. You take a punch to the face and then kick the man in the groin, he falters as he grimaces, giving you an opportunity to land a hook to his temple with your dominant hand. He too drops to the floor and you punch him once more to render him unconscious. Huffing, you turn your head to look at Geralt, smiling cheekily, “Oh darling, I love your bacon!”  
You take stock of the scene around you. One. Two, three. Four men. But there was five. Then you hear a call of Geralt’s name and your heart sinks. You turn and see the fifth man standing behind your beloved bard, a small blade to his neck. You hear a low growl come from Geralt, both of you with your eyes fixed on the man. He was short, skinny, only barely a man. No doubt one of your victims was his brother and he was merely trying to prove his worth. “Out. Both of you.” He stutters, his hands shaking. You tilt your head, ensuring your glare goes straight through him.  
“Not without my bard.” You warn.  
“The bard stays here. H-he’s going to be punished.” The young man replies, pushing the blade back onto Jaskier’s throat. A fire breeds in your stomach and the prickle of heat rushes to your limbs. You know Geralt feels the same and you try to come up with a plan. ‘This man is afraid,’ you think to yourself, ‘Let’s make him terrified.’ You nod at Jaskier and he looks at the ground, knowing what you’re going to do. You look back the young man and tilt your head the other way, then allow your eyes to glow red. Using your hands you pull in the flames from the candles and lanterns around you. You watch as the man begins to shake and look around feverishly, the blade slowly lowering from Jaskier’s throat. Slowly you edge forward and use all of your energy to allow flames to appear around your face. He stares at you, wide eyed and mouth open, then cries out in fear and drops the blade. It makes a loud ding on the floor and Jaskier hurls himself away. Then you release your fists and allow the flames to flow back to their original places, letting out a slow and controlled breath as you do so. Your eyes go back to normal and you pace towards the cowering young man, leaning into his face. “The bard,” You hiss venomously. “Is coming with me.” Then you back up and walk out of the tavern, Geralt and Jaskier following suit. 

Once outside, you are greeted by the moonlit faces of fearful villagers who step away from you, having heard – or witnessed- the disturbance inside. Without missing a step, you glare at the onlookers and head straight to where your horses were. You swiftly saddle up and mount ready. “Are you alright?” You finally ask Jaskier. He looks between you and Geralt, smiling from ear to ear,   
“Some days I hate being a third cart-wheel… and others I’m really, really grateful!” You laugh at his statement and return a bright smile. You begin to hear a commotion by the tavern and take that as your cue to leave, cantering out of the village, to ride as far as you can get. As the glow of lights from the village fade from view, you all slow down and begin looking for a place to camp. “I think you just made yourself the Devil of Drakenborg!” Jaskier shouted from behind you.  
“Sounds catchy! I’m sorry for ruining the celebrations, boys!” You call out. Geralt quickens to ride alongside you.  
“Not to worry,” he replies with a glint in his eye, “I’m sure we can celebrate another way.” You giggle at him and lick your lips; he notices and you watch the fire in his eyes burn differently. “I think I want to take back what I said earlier!” Jaskier shouts, making dramatic noises when you and Geralt ride closer and bring your lips together a quick and passionate kiss.


End file.
